icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 World Junior A Challenge
Canada West | count = 3 | second_other = Canada East | third = USA | fourth = SWE | games = 13 | scoring_leader = Sean Kuraly (6 pts.) | mvp = Devin Shore | prevseason = 2010 | nextseason = 2012 }} The 2011 World Junior A Challenge was an international Junior "A" ice hockey tournament organized by Hockey Canada. It was hosted in Langley, British Columbia, from November 7–13, 2011, at the Langley Events Centre. The event included the 7th annual Canadian Junior Hockey League Prospects Game Challenge, marking the first time the two events have been paired together. Teams * Canada East (6th Appearance) * Canada West (6th Appearance, 5th as Hosts) * Russia (6th Appearance) * Sweden (3rd Appearance) * United States (5th Appearance) * Czech Republic (1st Appearance) Background Canada East, Canada West, Russia, Sweden and the United States returned, while the Czech Republic replaces Switzerland. Canada East comprised Canadian players from the Northern Ontario, Ontario, Central Canada, Quebec, and Maritime Junior A Leagues, while Canada West comprised Canadian players from the British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, and Superior International Junior A Leagues. The United States, with players from the United States Hockey League, aimed for a record fourth-straight WJAC victory. Exhibition schedule |} 2011 Tournament Group A |} Group B |} Results |} Championship Round |} Final standings Statistics Scorers |} Goaltenders |} Awards :Most Valuable Player: Devin Shore (Canada East) All-Star Team :Forwards: Alex Kerfoot (Canada West), Mario Lucia (United States), Devin Shore (Canada East) :Defense: Ludwig Bystrom (Sweden), Kevin Lough (Canada East) :Goalie: Sean Maguire (Canada West) Rosters Canada East Players: Jason Pucciarelli, Adrian Ignagni, Mackenzie Weegar, Paul Geiger, Aidan Wright, Phil Hampton, Ben Hutton, Kevin Lough, Randy Gazzola, Daniel Milne, Kyle Dutra, David Friedmann, Tylor Spink, Patrick Megannety, Tyson Spink, Braedan Russell, Justin Danforth, Michael Neville, Drake Caggiula, Devin Shore, Jeff DiNallo, Daniel Leavens Staff: Curtis Hodgins, Jason Nobili, Greg Walters, Pierre Menard, Robb Crawford, Amanda Gilroy, Derek Blais Canada West Players: Tyler Briggs, Sean Maguire, Troy Stecher, Luke Juha, Sam Jardine, Brett Corkey, Reece Willcox, Rhett Holland, Colton Parayko, Carson Cooper, Connor Hoekstra, Alex Kerfoot, Aaron Hadley, Brandon Morley, Riley Kieser, Peter Quenneville, Wesley Myron, Michael Stenerson, Evan Richardson, Curtis Loik, Jujhar Khaira, Travis St. Denis Staff: Kent Lewis, Andrew Milne, Dean Brockman, Jeff Battah, Jeff Woods, Erin Berkowski, Shawn Bullock Russia Players: Igor Ustinski, Ivan Nalimov, Andrei Vasilevski, Andrei Ermakov, Stanislav Garyeyev, Ilya Lyubushkin, Valeri Vasiliev, Egor Malenkikh, Damir Galin, Nikita Lisov, Damir Musin, Arseni Erokhin, Arseni Khatsei, Bogdan Yakimov, Alexei Filippov, Ivan Petrakov, Anatoli Ryabov, Alexei Kudreman, Ilya Yamkin, Leonid Avtomov, Vyacheslav Osnovin, Damir Zhafyarov, Daniil Yunyshev, Alexander Timirev, Alexander Barabanov, Valentin Zykov, Valeri Nichushkin Staff: Andrei Parfenov, Igor Semenov, Ruslan Suleymanov, Sergey Fedotov, Oleg Norchenko Sweden Players: Oscar Dansk, Mathias Israelsson, Robert Hägg, Ludwig Bystrom, Calle Andersson, Linus Arnesson, Jesper Pettersson, Tommy Stenqvist, Hampus Lindholm, Frederic Anderberg, Jesper Fröden, Tobias Törnkvist, Mattias Kalin, Ludvig Nilsson, Anton Brehmer, Victor Gustavsson, Jacob de la Rose, Gustav Possler, Filip Sandberg, Elias Lindholm, Erik Karlsson, Alexander Wennberg Staff: Rikard Gronborg, Anders Johansson, Nizze Landen, Adam Andersson, Mikael Persson, Frederik Carls, Jan Johansson Czech Republic Players: Patrik Polivka, Marek Langhamer, Vojtech Zadrazil, Lukas Buchta, Jan Kostalek, Ronald Knot, Adam Hawlik, Karel Plasil, Stepán Jenik, Pavel Sedlacek, Martin Matejcek, Ondrej Slovacek, Petr Koblasa, Michal Svihalek, Matej Zadrazil, Martin Prochazka, Euvstathio Soumelidis, Dominik Simon, Vojtech Tomecek, Jan Hudecek, Tomás Rousek, Tomas Franek Staff: Jakub Petr, Jiri Veber, Klas Ostman, Marek Novotny, Jaroslav Brabec, Daniel Waciakowski United States Players: Ryan McKay, Zane Gothberg, Chris Bradley, Brian Cooper, Ian McCoshen, Ethan Prow, Mike Reilly, Jordan Schmaltz, Andy Welinski, Riley Bourbonnais, Alex Broadhurst, Tony Cameranesi, Austin Cangelosi, Sam Herr, Vince Hinostroza, Kevin Irwin, Sean Kuraly, Mario Lucia, A.J. Michaelson, Brett Patterson, Ray Pigozzi, Austyn Young Staff: Regg Simon, Shane Fukushima, Bliss Littler, Darrin Flinchem, Todd Klein, Dr. Alan Ashare, Marc Boxer CJHL Prospects Game For the first time in its history, the Canadian Junior Hockey League Prospects Game was a part of the WJAC festivities. Just like the previous two Prospects Games, the event is actually two "prospect" games with the President's Cup going to the winning goal aggregate. Summary Game One West Prospects' Adam Tambellini scored a rebound goal in overtime on East's Brock Crossthwaite to give the West the come from behind victory. Despite being outshot 44-30 by the East, the West goes into Game Two with a one goal lead in the goal-aggregate two-game series. Game Two Again, the West Prospects come back from a deficit (3-2 midway through the game) with a tying goal from Sean McGovern late in the second, Justin Lund scored the winning goal only 28 seconds into the third, and Chase McMurphy scored the insurance marker only 61 seconds later to clinch game two of the Prospects Games. The 5-3 victory gave the West a 9-6 aggregate victory over the East for the series and their fourth Presidents Cup in 7 years. Results |} Rosters East Prospects Players: Simon Lemieux, Brock Crossthwaite, Zachary Borsoi, James De Haas, Chad Duchesne, Fraser Turner, Patrick Piacentini, Mitch Eden, Patrick McCarron, Deric Boudreau, Stephen Anderson, Dalen Hedges, Jordan Delaurier, Joe Sullivan, Chris King, Ben Dalpe, Ross Johnston, Dany Boyer, Cooper Richards, Matt Buckles Staff: Sheldon Keefe, Dave Campbell West Prospects Players: Dawson MacAuley, Matt Tomkins, David Iacono, Devon Toews, Tyler Mueller, Tanner Jago, Braxton Bilous, Brendan Dusik, T.J. Reeve, Adam Tambellini, Ryan Berlin, Austin Plevy, Corey Petrash, Jared Iron, Sean McGovern, Wade Murphy, Morgan Zulinick, Justin Lund, Chase McMurphy, Jordan Larson Staff: Jason McKee, Gord Cochrane External links *HC's WJAC Website See also ]]] Category:2011 in hockey Category:World Junior A Challenge